Vampire Stalks at Noon
by Ham Fan
Summary: Knuckles get's a little vacation and gets cloned by accident. What will happen now? PG because litle kids COULD get scared. This is my first fic so if it sucks, let me know


Vampire Stalks at Noon  
  
  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KNUCKLES, SONIC, TAILS, ETC. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF SEGA INC.   
  
  
  
One day Knuckles was guarding the master emerald. He had just finished fighting of Robotnik when Mighty came.  
"Hey, Knux! You work too hard!" He shouted from about 5 metres away, "I gotta get some cash but I hate working. If only I could get payed to fight..." He murmered.  
"Heard that." Knux replied, "Hey, how about I pay you twenty bucks to watch the island. You could use some cash and I could definatly use a break!"  
  
The two setled it out and Knuckles glid off the island. When he grew close to the ground he found a tree or a house to land on and start again. It was lots of fun but when he saw a city up ahead of him he decided to take a look around.   
  
He soon bumped into Sonic.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?!" He asked Knux, "YOU are suposed to be guarding your island!"   
"Mighty took over for awhile! Now shut your over-sized mouth and leave my enjoy my holiday!" Knuckles snapped back, raising his fists to warn Sonic to leave him alone.  
"You want a fight," Sonic said, "You got a fight!"  
The started fighting and Knuckles punched Sonic in the face, who kicked Knux in the stomach. Knuckles kicked Sonnic in the you-now-where, causing him to stiffen and fall down making a high-pitch squeal.  
"Don't fight! Please!" Someone said from the crowd who had gathered to watch the fight. The boy ran from the crowd. It was Tails.  
"Why are you here?" Asked Knuckles, who had stopped staring proudly at Sonic lying helplessly on the ground.  
" I came to tell Sonic about how the cloning machine I can't tell you exsists is done and he can come see it but you can't here me tell him about how can can try-it-out." He said, his voice growing smaller and more spaced around the end of his sentence, "Did I just-?" Tails said blushing.  
Knuckles nodded, "Can I try it?"  
"OK. But dont tell Sonic!"   
"I won't." Knuckles vowed, raising his right hand.  
  
  
When Knuckles entered the room in which Tails called his home, there was a strange flashing and beeping.  
"NO!" Tails yelled as if mobius was about to blow up, "Knuckles! Get out of here! It's functioning!"  
"NO WAY!" Knux said bravly, "One Tails is enough! YOU go first!"  
"NO! GO!" Tails shouted back, signaling to the door.  
"Go before this thing-" Knuckles started, but was cut off by the machine.   
"Now copying data." It said in a strange tone.  
"OK! Bye Knux! Bye Knux-to-be!" Tails said waving to the machine before he ran out the door.  
"wait for-" The door slammed in his face, hinges squeaking.  
"Interuptions, iteruptions." Knuckles muttered before trying to open the door. But because of the oil-less hinges it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hello." Said a cool, calm voice, much like Knuckles'.  
"W-w-who are you?" Knuckles asked, not so cool and collected.  
"Me? I am nothing to be afaid of." He replied, "I am you." He said.  
(Pounding) "KNUCKLES! IT'S TAILS! BE CAREFUL! I LIVE IN SOMEONES ATTIC SO THERE'S ALOT OF BATS! IF THE MACHINE COPIED THEM THERE'D BE 'BOUT A MILLION OF EM!" It was Tails, who was terrified of bats and thought everyone was, yelling through the door causing his voice to be muffled.  
Suddenly a big bat came. It was almost as big as knuckles and his cloned self, but when it spread it's wings it was at least double their size! It flew fast and bit Knuckles' twin on the neck.  
"Aah!!" He cried pushing the bat away. It left and hung up-side-down from the ceiling. Knuckles' twin clutched his neck tight.  
"Let me see!" Knuckles said to his twin. The double let go of his neck, revealing two little bite marks with blood dripping down. He let out a scream of pain and all of a sudden he began to change. His bright red self darkened to a dark red and his canine teeth grew longer and sharper. Scared, he turned to Knux. "W-w-what h-happened to me?" He stammered.  
Knuckles backed up, "Y-you're a-a-a..." He said, not any calmer than his other self. He grabbed a mirror from a nearby pile of junk. He held it up to his twin's face but he pushed it down, "Before I look you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone." He said.  
"Knuckles, are you all right?" Tails' muffled voice said from behind the door.  
"Even him?" Knuckles asked the darker copy of him, "I mean, won't he wonder what happened?"  
"He doesn't know it worked, does he?" The twin replied.  
"You have a point. I won't, promise." Knuckles said, handing the mirror to the twin.  
"I'm a vampire." He said quietly, "But I'll do good anyway. And you can call me Knic."  
"OK," Knux said, "Where will you hide?"  
"Floating Island" Knic said.  
STAY TOONED FOR KNIC'S FIRST ADVENTURE: EVIL TO GOOD   
AND HIS SECOND, FIGHT FOR A NEW WORLD!!!!! 


End file.
